


Telling of A Death Hex

by nonajade



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonajade/pseuds/nonajade
Summary: When the Dark Lord commands Lilith to live with the Spellmans in order to protect the heir to the throne, her secret relationship with the eldest Spellman sister takes a dramatic turn.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Telling of A Death Hex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful friend Roo for editing this chapter for me! Chapter two coming soon xx

_ “Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, _

_ Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore— _

_ While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, _

_ As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. _

_ “’Tis some visitor,” I muttered, “tapping at my chamber door— _

_ Only this and nothing more.” _

_ – Edgar Allan Poe, _

_ The Raven. _

**9:26pm - Spellman Mortuary, Mortal Realm.**

Zelda laid as still as possible on the floor, her vision seeping in and out of focus as she stared at the dark ceiling. The pain in her chest — a gruesome mixture of burning and pressure, as if someone were driving a blade through her flesh and continuously applying their entire body weight to it. She had never been shot before, surprisingly. All of those years around the mortal earth and this was her first time experiencing a bullet wound. Heaven, it really did hurt as much as people said.

What made her wince the most was poor Sabrina, flocking around her, panicking.  _ ‘I’m not done driving you crazy yet, Auntie Z.’  _ She could hear her comment hysterically, muffled as her hearing was beginning to fade. She fought consciousness just a little harder, though it grew more difficult with every moment that passed. The heavy, warm liquid that was her blood became a puddle that she laid in, sure to stain her blouse and skirt, but nevermind that. The witch breathed excessively, trying to muster the strength to call — even whisper — Lilith’s name. She needed her here, by her side. If she were going to die, by Satan she would do it next to the woman she loved.

**9:28pm - Pandæmonium, Infernal Realm.**

Lilith stood quietly by Lucifer’s side, her eyes narrowed down to the ground and her hands collapsed together in front of her. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, as if her intuition were telling her that something were wrong, but she chose to ignore it. After centuries of time spent in the Infernal Realm, she had learnt that her intuition was often toyed with as a game by Lucifer; Making her feel as if something were wrong—worrying and fretting— all to find out it was for nothing. She knew better than to play into his games.

“Lilith.” Lucifer spoke, pulling her out of her daze. Her eyes snapped up and she glanced to her side, as she was standing towards the back of the bloodied throne. Before she could respond, he spoke again.

“You seem distracted. Is there something on your mind?”

_ Are you asking because you care or are you just curious?  _ She thought to herself before internally chuckling,  _ No no, he doesn’t care. _

“You’re right, I don’t care.” The Dark Lord spoke, causing Lilith to freeze up. She forgot he could sense her thoughts. She exhaled shakily, shifting her position as she stood.

“You know why I’m distracted.” She spoke, almost spitting venom with her words but refraining. The Dark Lord frowned, turning to her with a confused look.

“Stop spouting nonsense, Lilith. What are you on about?” He questioned. 

She looked down at him, his expression implying that he genuinely had no idea what was going on. Was something actually wrong somewhere? Who was in trouble? There were limited people she cared about, aside from—

The gunshot echoed within her mind. All she could imagine was deep crimson liquid.

“Lilith!” Lucifer snapped, “What in my name is the matter with you?”

Lilith exhaled shakily, her mouth going dry and her entire body stiffening.

“Zelda.”

“What?” 

“S-Sabrina!” Lilith spat out, “Something has happened at the Spellman household. I- I need to check on Sabrina.” She quickly explained, masking her true fears for the eldest Spellman. Lucifer would most likely smell these fears, he could tear apart her thoughts if he wanted to. There was no lying to the king of lies. However, The Dark Lord didn’t care to think of Lilith’s true worries. He couldn’t care less, as long as the heir to the throne was protected. He motioned his hand up to her, beckoning her away.

“Well go on then.” He demanded, “Make sure my daughter has remained in one piece.”

Lilith nodded, quickly scurrying down the steps to Lucifer’s throne and pushing past his unholy servants, making her way to the mortal realm and quickly as she could.

**9:47pm - Spellman Mortuary, Mortal Realm.**

Lilith desperately pushed the front door to the household open. Immediately she laid her eyes upon Hilda, mopping the floor in front of the staircase. The demoness looked down and realised the mop was stained red. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, hello Lilith!” Hilda smiled, pausing her chore. “What brings you around here?”

Her eyes flickered between the bloodied mop and Hilda, who had her usual friendly expression.

“What happened?!” She demanded, beginning to panic even more than she had already. “Where is Zelda?”

Hilda stepped closer to Lilith, lowering her voice.

“Zelds had a bit of an accident.” She admitted awkwardly, gesturing to the mop. “Not to worry though! I got her all healed up and in bed resting, some cookies are in the oven to go with her supper.” The younger Spellman sister smiled. As Lilith tried to push past Hilda to go upstairs, she quickly stopped her by stepping in her way.

“I’m sorry, love, but she needs her rest right now.” The blonde pouted slightly as Lilith glared down at her. No one dared to defy Madam Satan. However, she had to admire the way Hilda was so protective of her sister, even to the point where she would stand in the way of Lilith. The demoness couldn’t help but soften a bit at this.

“I know she needs me right now. I need her too.” Lilith began, her anxiety riling within her. “I have no doubt you are taking care of her exceptionally, but I just need to see her.”

Hilda thought for a moment before smiling at the demoness.

“Alright, fine.” She caved, “You can take her cookies and tea when they’re ready!”

Lilith hid her slight smile from the younger Spellman as she turned on her heel, walking into the kitchen to check on the treats. She hated being a slave to Lucifer, fetching whatever he pleases whenever he pleases, but this type of service was different. She was taking care of someone she loves, and most importantly, someone who loves her back. Zelda treated her with respect and kindness, saying she was the only thing on Earth worth worshipping. Lilith followed Hilda into the kitchen as the kettle whistled loudly on the stove, the witch quickly taking it off and placing it on a wooden chopping board. As the high pitched whistling died down, Hilda pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven with an oven mitt to protect her hand, placing the steaming baked goods on the kitchen counter. Lilith watched the woman carefully as she moved around the kitchen, mumming happily to herself.

“How do you do it?” Lilith inquired, causing the blonde to look up at her with her innocent eyes. “How are you so happy all the time?”

Hilda cocked her head at the demoness, as if she were a lost puppy. She looked around her like the answer was obvious.

“Well I can’t think of much to be sad about.” She shrugged before adding, “Besides, what good is misery gonna do me? I’ve got a lovely husband, a lovely family…”

She trailed off contently, placing the warm cookies onto a small china plate. Hilda didn’t look up at Lilith while she poured the boiling water into a teacup, which matched the plate.

“What do you have to be happy about?” She asked.

The question stunned Lilith quite a bit. She leaned back against the kitchen counter, looking the youngest Spellman sister up and down.

“I’m sorry?”

“What makes you happy?” Hilda repeated, finally looking up at the demoness while Zelda’s cup of black tea soaked. Lilith glanced down at the teacup, smiling quietly to herself.

“Zelda.” She answered, “Zelda makes me happy. Happier than I have ever been before.”

By Lucifer, she hated being vulnerable, it made her internally cringe, however there was something comforting about Hilda’s presence. Her point of view was perfect - no one knew Zelda like her own sister.

The blonde smiled, passing Lilith the plate of cookies in one hand and the teacup in its saucer in the other.

“Go on, then.” She encouraged Lilith , gesturing for her to go upstairs and visit the recovering Spellman.

Lilith didn’t bother knocking on Zelda’s bedroom door— not only because her hands were full, but also because she knew she was welcome in Zelda’s bedroom. She pushed the doorknob with her elbow and used her back to push the door open, entering the dimly lit room. Zelda groaned, laying on her back with her eyes closed, her hair sprawled out against the pillow under her head and across her pale shoulders. She had already been dressed into her nightgown, probably with the help of Hilda and Sabrina, and was resting peacefully.

“Not now, Hilda.” The redhead complained, beckoning who she thought to be her sister out of the room.

A smile curled at the edges of Lilith’s lips as she stepped closer to the foot of the bed.

“Come now, don’t you want some tea?”

Zelda jolted up before swiftly wincing in pain, letting out a strained cry as she fell back into bed. Lilith rapidly aided Zelda's bedside, placing her supper onto the bedside table and brushing Zelda’ hair from her face as she breathed shakily.

“Lilith.” Zelda weakly smiled at the other woman, doing her best to push aside the agony of the gunshot wound. Lilith smiled and cupped Zelda’s cheeks, pressing a soft kiss against her temple and another one upon her lips.

“Who did this to you?” Anger rose to Lilith’s chest as she remembered the echo of the gunshot. She’d kill the bastard, no matter who they were. Zelda felt the energy build up in Lilith and waved her off, reaching for a fresh cigarette. Not even a bullet could hold her back from a drag.

“Mary Wardwell.” The witch responded, “But nevermind that, the more important question is why.” Zelda placed the cigarette to her lips, “What does she know?”

Lilith ignored her, sitting on the edge of Zelda’s bed and crossing her arms.

“I should’ve never resurrected the bitch.” Lilith growled through gritted teeth. Zelda softly reached for the other woman’s hand, causing the demoness to pay attention to her. She turned to face the redhead, expression soft as the gaze she rested upon her lover.

“A light, would you?” Zelda smiled, gesturing to her cigarette. Lilith happily complied, grabbing the lighter from the bedside table. She cupped Zelda’s chin, stroking her thumb under the witch’s jaw. She flicked the lighter a few times before the flame ignited, holding it to the tip of Zelda’s cigarette while not breaking eye contact. The cigarette tip lit up as the redhead inhaled. The nicotine made her wound ache, but it was worth a little stinging. 

Lilith watched her lover carefully, her eyes falling to her lips as she exhaled smoke. Sabrina had removed her makeup while she was unconscious. Lilith thought she looked riveting no matter what state she was in. She leaned in closer to Zelda, careful not to hurt her, and softly pressed her lips against the witch’s. Her eyes fluttered closed as the redhead parted her lips slightly, passionately taking Lilith into the kiss.

“When do you have to go back?” Zelda mumbled against her lover’s lips, not wanting to part from the other woman. Much to her dismay, Lilith pulled away to answer her.

“I would say midnight at the latest.” The demoness responded, to which Zelda sighed in annoyance. Damn Lucifer for keeping them apart, though he knew not of it. Lilith grabbed Zelda’s hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

“I know.” She responded to the redhead’s irritation, grazing her thumb over Zelda’s soft hands. They were cold, and when she looked at her she realised that Zelda’s whole body must be cold from the loss of blood. Her nightgowns were not the warmest piece of clothing, a thin layer of silk with the straps as thin as string, and the robes she wore over her gowns didn’t make much difference.

The demoness stood, letting go of her partner’s hand as she made her way to Hilda’s side of the room. There were some neatly folded handmade woollen blankets upon an armchair in the corner.

“Lilith, please, I’m fine.” Zelda lied. She was actually extremely cold, the goosebumps on her pale skin probably more apparent than ever, but she didn’t want the other woman worrying too much over her. She wasn’t sure she was worth the worry.

Lilith ignored the witch as she collected some blankets, bringing them over to Zelda and wrapping her up. Zelda had never been sick a day in her life, so she never got to experience her mother tucking her into bed like that. Hilda got that treatment a lot, since Zelda had started killing her at a young age out of annoyance and it would take Hilda’s body a little longer to recover. Zelda was untouchable as a young girl - Hilda was too nice (and smart) to ever lay a finger on her and Edward didn’t seem to care whatever games his sisters were up to, as long as they didn’t get in his way.

Lilith sat down on the edge of the bed again, covering up the redheaded witch’s bare skin. She hummed peacefully at the gesture, closing her eyes contently and smiling.

“Come, lay with me.” The eldest sister offered, opening her arm to embrace her lover. Zelda’s bed was only a king single, and with the way Zelda spread out while she slept the two could never share the bed comfortably, but a short-lived cuddle would do just fine.

Lilith said nothing as she happily obliged, brushing Zelda’s ginger hair out of the way and resting her head on her pale shoulder, refraining from wrapping her arm around her in fear of hurting her. 

She knew she had to go back to Hell soon. Lucifer wouldn’t just keep waiting—she was  _ his _ servant, not the other way around. But for a moment, she let the thought slip her mind, and peacefully laid with her lover. 

Zelda had an arm wrapped around Lilith, holding her cigarette holder with one hand and her free arm being used to balance the cup of tea that Hilda had made for her. It was plain black tea. No sugar, no milk and the temperature above boiling. That was how she always liked it.

There was a soft knock at the door and Zelda rolled her eyes. Lilith tried to move out of her place from Zelda’s embrace but the redhead kept her grip around Lilith tight, encouraging her to stay. She knew it was only Hilda, who knew of their relationship, but the demoness was more concerned around the fact that someone other than Zelda would see her in an emotionally vulnerable state.

Hilda let herself into the bedroom that she shared with her older sister, poking her head in to check on the witch.

“You alright, love?” She smiled, a cup of tea in her own hand. She must’ve been getting ready for bed as well.

“Yes, yes, fine.” The older sister brushed her off, taking a drag from her cigarette. Hilda stepped fully into the room and fiddled with the handle of her teacup.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Lilith - I think you’re needed back in Hell.” The blonde shifted as Zelda glared at her.

“So soon?” She questioned, “How do you know that, sister?” Another drag of her cigarette.

“Considering the rock that just came through our window with Lilith’s name on it…” She explained, causing the demoness to sigh. Lilith kissed the side of Zelda’s head, pulling away from the witch.

“I’m sorry.” She apologised. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay with Zelda for the night, just to be in her presence, but that damn leash Lucifer had around Lilith would drag her back to him one way or another.

“Are you sorry for leaving or sorry about my broken window?” Zelda teased, keeping a straight face. Lilith smiled weakly and leaned down, kissing her again but this time on the lips.

“I’ll come and check on you tomorrow, alright? As soon as I can.”

“I’m holding you to that, Madam.” Zelda smiled at the thought, neatly humming to herself.

**10:47pm - Pandæmonium, Infernal Realm.**

“Lilith, there you are.” Lucifer spoke as soon as the demoness entered her bedroom. He was behind her in the doorway, as if he had silently followed her as she arrived back to Hell. This didn’t startle her, however. She merely turned around and looked over at the Dark Lord, her hands behind her back. He was looking at her as if she were to tell him something, but she couldn’t remember exactly what.

“Well? Is the heir safe?” The Devil questioned.

Oh, that’s right. She went to check on Ze- Sabrina. Not Lucifer’s daughter, but rather heir to the throne. Those were his priorities in a nutshell.

“Everything is well in the Spellman household, your excellency.” She responded, referring more to Sabrina’s well-being rather than Zelda’s. “There had seemed to be an attack-”

“An attack?” Lucifer interrupted.

“-Yes, but not to worry, Sabrina is safe.” She reassured him. 

“Was anyone in the household harmed?” He asked, wandering into Lilith’s room uninvited and inspecting her things. Again, not unusual for the King of Darkness to be snooping around.

Lilith swallowed hard, thinking back to the redhead whomst she brought tea and cookies - a rather soft act only she would act upon for someone she truly loved.

“Just Zelda Spellman,” Lilith informed the Dark Lord, “She was shot, but is recovering.”

Lucifer stopped in his place, not bothering to react to the news. Instead, he thought for a moment. His mind reeled with ideas, something Lilith did not expect to see at the mention of Zelda’s injury. Surely he didn’t care, right? He cared about nothing but his precious throne. What could Zelda have to do with that, aside from being Sabrina’s caretaker? Did he deem the witch unworthy of looking after her?

The Dark Lord turned to Lilith finally, his hands behind his back as he glanced at his servant. 

“My, Lilith, I may just have an idea that will keep my daughter out of such troubles.” 

The demoness became intrigued. The girl caused havoc wherever she went, how the Heaven was he going to keep her at bay while training her for the throne? Besides, Lucifer loved nothing more than his own offspring causing trouble, he was the king of mischief after all.

“What is that, My Lord?” She inquired. If he dared do anything to Zelda, she would-

“I’m sending you to reside with the Spellman family.”

Lilith froze. Then, frowned, cocked her head, and then stumbled over her words.

“I-I’m sorry?” Surely she didn’t hear him right. No, surely not. He had no idea of Zelda and Lilith’s relationship and would most likely have her killed for it if he did know. Lucifer would only allow Lilith to serve him - meaning she was absolutely forbidden to fall in love with anyone else. This plan would certainly throw a spanner in the works for her. How was she supposed to keep this secret with the Dark Lord stalking her everyday life in the mortal realm? No, it just could not happen.

“Lilith, are you listening to me?” He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I said I am going to send you to live with Sabrina.” Lucifer looked around the cherry dark walls of Lilith’s room, “Nice change of scenery for you.”

“I don’t understand.” She shook her head, “Why? What difference will I make?”

The Dark Lord stepped closer to his servant, “As my spokesperson for the mortal realm, you can ensure that the heir to Hell’s throne is kept safe at all times - or at least, not killed. A dead queen is no good to me.” He explained, “Besides, I know it was that teacher who attacked the household and the eldest Spellman answered the door. What if she hadn’t? What if Sabrina had answered the door instead and was shot? Tsk tsk, it would not do.” He put his hands on Lilith’s shoulders and it took all of her strength not to push him off of her. “So, you will protect her. Protect her from a closer range this time, so she is kept in perfect condition for her inheritance of the throne.”

“And if they will not have me, My Lord?” Lilith asked, “I can hardly imagine them agreeing to me just coming to live with them randomly.”

“It’s Satan’s orders.” Lucifer snapped. “Even if they choose to question their faith in me as their lord, I will have their heads if they refuse my request. Make that be known to them, if they are unaware already.” He threatened.

Lilith sighed as she looked around her room. What the Heaven is Zelda going to say to this? More importantly, how are they going to keep their relationship a secret from the Dark Lord?

“I give you until dawn, mortal realm time, to prepare your things.” Lucifer told her, turning on his heel as he walked out the door. “Meet with me before you leave.”

Satan slammed the door behind him, leaving Lilith in her room. 

**5:38am - Pandæmonium, Infernal Realm.**

The demoness hadn’t slept that night. How the Heaven could she? She was about to show up to Zelda’s home, uninvited, and tell her that the Dark Lord is close to sniffing out their secret relationship. As if the poor witch needed anymore stress placed upon her, she had just been shot the previous night for Heaven’s sake. Lilith could lie to the redhead, of course. What she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her, right? She could come up with some elaborate story about why she had to stay with Zelda, as to protect her from the truth. Lilith knew the witch would always have her no matter what, but the truth about the danger of their secret relationship may just push Zelda over the edge. She couldn’t do that to her.

Lilith sighed as she brushed through her thick, brunette hair. She had two large bags packed, mainly containing her many clothes. She didn’t need much else, really. She was due to breakfast with the Dark Lord any moment now to discuss their plans and she couldn’t think of anything in this wretched immortal realm she dreaded more. At that moment there was a knock at her door; a servant entered at her beckoning, standing in the doorway of her room.

“My Lord is ready for you, Madam.” They spoke, hands behind their back professionally. Lilith sighed, her mouth going dry as she placed the gold-plated hairbrush down on her dresser. She was dressed in a low cut crimson blouse with a slim pencil skirt the colour of a raven. She stood from her seat, motioning for the minion to grab her bags and follow her down the hall and to the main dining room where the Dark Lord would be inevitably waiting for her arrival.

Her heels clicked through the unholy halls, knowing her way around Lucifer’s palace like the back of her hand. She was by his side when it was created, afterall. How pathetic.

“Lilith.” Lucifer spoke her name with a forceful tone, but not intentionally. It was the way he always sounded, it was something Lilith had gotten used to over the centuries.

“My Lord.” She replied, taking a seat next to him at the long dining table. It was always filled with luxurious meals, a delicate spread consisting of dark violet grapes, finely cut apples, perfectly buttered bread loaves, beautifully presented red meats. These elegant meals themselves were hardly ever eaten though—they were picked at, at most.

Lucifer picked at a grape, popping it into his mouth as he leaned back in his throne-like dining chair, comfortably lounging.

“In less than half an hour you will arrive at the door of the unsuspecting Spellman’s household and offer your services as their guard - to protect the heir to Hell’s throne.” Lucifer explained, “If they resist Satanic order, I won’t be afraid to take matters into my own hands.”

Lilith froze in her seat, though tried not to convey her fear to him. She had to keep him away from the witch at all times - she couldn’t know the real reason for Lilith’s presence in her home, and Lucifer couldn’t know about their relationship.

“Do you understand?” The Dark Lord’s voice echoed in her mind, snapping her out of her worrisome thoughts.

The demoness swallowed hard, eyeing the man next to her. “Yes, My Lord.”

He smiled devilishly, “Very good.” Lucifer clicked his fingers, beckoning a minion to his side. He gestured for Lilith’s bags to be collected for her, and he motioned his hand towards her degradingly, as if she were his pet.

“You’re free to go.” The Dark Lord approved. Lilith stood up, a hard screech of the chair against the marble floor as a minion stood at her side with her bags. She glared at Lucifer momentarily, their eyes locking for a moment. He knew she hated him, he knew she loathed her eternal existence by his side, but he enjoyed her despair. The glare he caught just bought a sly smile to his lips, a smirk as if he were saying to her  _ you’re never leaving, you are never getting rid of me. _

Lilith scoffed at the unholy man, turning on her heel and striding her way towards the door, until he called her once more.

“Oh, and Lilith.” Lucifer spoke, causing the demoness to pause in her place yet not turn to face him.

“Do not get distracted.” He threatened. Against her better judgement, she ignored him and continued walking on to enter the mortal realm. 

**6:16am - Spellman Mortuary, Mortal Realm.**

Lilith’s heart pounded in her chest as she walked up the familiar driveway, two bags in her hands as her heels wobbled against the gravel. She glanced at herself in the window’s reflection of the mortuary hearse, throwing a bag down to quickly fix her hair before picking it up again and trudging her way up the household stairs. She placed her bags at her feet and sighed, thinking of how easy it would be to just run. The running part would be easy, escaping eternal punishment from Lucifer would be the impossible part.

Besides, she couldn’t leave Zelda.

With another nervous inhale, she knocked on the large red door and stood back. Seconds passed, lasting an eternity for her. She was dreading this moment. Her hands began to shake, before finally—

“Lilith?”

The door swung open and Lilith was taken aback by the sight before her, a radiant morning Zelda greeting her. It was as if her ginger hair shone brighter, her skin as clear as the morning sky, and she already had her dashing outfit of the day picked. Her usual cigarette holder attached to her fingers, her hips fit perfectly in the black pencil skirt she wore with a leopard print blouse tucked in at the waist. Lilith couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the witch.

“Zelda.” She exhaled, somewhat relieved to see the redhead. Despite the situation, Zelda’s presence always comforted her whenever she was in doubt. Zelda’s question soon enough brought the demoness back to mortal reality: “Why are you here? Is everything alright?” 

Lilith detected the worry in her tone and stepped closer to the witch, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Yes, everything is fine, it’s just…” Well, everything was not fine. She had to lie to Zelda. “Can I stay with you? For a little while?” The demoness gestured to her bagsZelda finally noticed them, taking a puff of her cigarette, her brow furrowing.

“Of course, you know you’re always welcome here. But why? For how long?” Lilith’s lover questioned, looking her up and down, but in a way to make sure she was alright. Zelda knew what the Dark Lord was capable of. Satan forbid, if he ever hurt Lilith—

“Please.” The brunette spoke, “I… I can’t talk about it right now. I have to wrap my mind around things first.” She informed the witch. Lilith longed to tell Zelda the truth. She didn’t mind lying to other people—in fact, she couldn’t give a damn about them—but Zelda… She didn’t deserve this.

But she also didn’t deserve the stress of the truth. That their relationship may be in danger.

“Come in, sweetheart.” The redhead stood aside to let the demoness inside her home. Lilith almost melted at the pet name. She was never this soft with anyone except for Zelda. She couldn’t wipe that dumb grin off of her face as she entered the home with her bags in hand, her eyes focusing on the witch as she passed her. Zelda had the same grin tugged at the corners of her lips.

Lilith placed her bags down beside the doorway, she would deal with them later, for now she wanted to sit down with Zelda and just stare at her gorgeous face. She wished she could look at it all day. If the two of them ever got to sleep in the same bed, she would certainly stay up and watch the witch enter her peaceful slumber. Lilith could imagine the comforting vision, but she pushed it aside for a moment as she followed Zelda into the kitchen for breakfast. 

“You know, the last time I saw you at my front door was when your doppelgänger shot me.” She half joked, to which Lilith had just noticed the slight limp. The bullet wound in her chest must’ve still ached to the point where it impacted Zelda’s posture.

“Dark Lord, that was only last night, wasn’t it?” The time felt like it had gone so slowly. “How are you feeling today?”

The ginger huffed a little, “Better.” She turned to Lilith and smiled, “Don’t worry about me, darling.”

Zelda and her damn pet names. They would soon be the death of Lilith, even if she were immortal.

A sweet aroma filled the air as the two women entered the kitchen, where Hilda had begun preparing breakfast. She looked up, a bit surprised to see Lilith, but not displeased at all.

“Lilith!” The blonde smiled, a tone of curiosity in her statement. “What are you doing here?”

“Lilith will be staying with us temporarily.” Zelda answered for her, peeking over Hilda’s shoulder. The redhead responded with authority, knowing Hilda would ask questions later rather than at the moment. She seemed to be cooking pancakes for herself and Sabrina. A bowl of cereal was ready for Ambrose, and toast in the toaster for Zelda.

“Oh, lovely.” The blonde witch smiled at Lilith, “What would you like for brekky, hm?”

The demoness shook her head, “No no, nothing, I’m fine, thank you.”

Hilda shrugged and went on with her cooking, humming to herself as Zelda took a seat in her usual spot at the table.

“Sabrina should be up any minute for school.” She commented, picking up a German newspaper that laid neatly on the table. For a moment, Lilith felt as if she were intruding on the Spellman’s daily lives. The family functioned as normal around her, she felt like an out of place statue. 

Zelda noticed her uncomfortable presence after a while. She could basically feel the awkwardness seeping from Lilith’s aura. She smiled quietly to herself, perceiving the demoness's vulnerable side. The witch had never seen her in a position where she didn’t know what to do—like a small little lost puppy. She thought it was adorable.

“Lilith, come.” She smiled, patting the seat next to her. No one ever sits next to Zelda at the table, this was some sort of special privilege, even for the to-be Queen of Hell. Lilith sighed a little in relief at her invitation. That was what made Zelda and Lucifer different. He would demand, seeing Lilith as a hopeless pet who was chained to him for all eternity, and in most ways, that’s exactly what she was to him. But with Zelda, she never demanded—no, not even with that stern demeanor. Zelda always felt more inviting. She never told Lilith what to do, but rather, suggested. The witch was the only person in the world who could understand Lilith, and though she would usually be uncomfortable with that—she wasn’t.

She gave a weak smile back to the redhead as she took a seat next to her, Zelda happily glancing over at her with one arm tucked under her chest, holding the elbow of her other arm that held her cigarette holder, with the newspaper on the table.

Lilith was starting to feel more welcome in the home with Zelda’s comforting presence. Maybe Lucifer’s mission wouldn’t be so hard. Lilith could do this, couldn’t she? Hiding her relationship with Zelda from Lucifer, hiding that fact from Zelda, protecting Sabrina from danger, it all sounded like a lot…maybe it was, but as she sat next to her partner, Lilith began to feel more confident. She could do this. She shouldn’t lie her way through her relationship, but she had to.

Were the risks really worth it though? She didn’t care. As long as she was with Zelda, nothing else mattered. 


End file.
